Zootopia vs Zombies
Zootopia vs Zombies Characters Judy Hopps Nick Wildd Chief Bogo Zombie Stu Hopps Bonnie Hopps Peashooter Sunflower Wallnut Crazy Dave Dr.Zomboss Finick Cone head, football zombie, and gargantar Buckethead, and Head Zombie Cactus Gatling Pea, repeater, tall nut, and intensive carrot Snow pea Gazelle, Clawhouser and Mayor Lionheart HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CROSSOVER (sorry about my crappy hand typing...) Saturday morning in the city of Zootopia Judy Hopps:(in bed) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Alarm Clock Beeps. Judy:(awake) huh??(turns off alarm) yes! it's Saturday! Me and Nick are gonna have a good time. 2 HOURS LATER, Outside of the apartment Judy:Hey Nick! Nick Wildd: Hey, Carrots. Judy: I know someplace where we can have our date. Nick: Great. (: They proceed to go on their date when suddenly... Judy:(phone rings) oh gotta take this.(takes out phone)hello? Chief Bogo: Officer Hopps! We have an emergancy! There's been reports of a giant blimp heading for zootop- Judy:(phone cuts off)what!? Nick: sounds like a terrable emergancy!!! Judy: We have to get the ZPD before- AN explosion is heard and a giant, evil-looking blimp appears! ???:Prepare to have your brains eaten!(maniac laughter) Zombies:(falling with parashoots)BRAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNZ!!! Judy:Holy Cows!!! Nick:(Smashes Car Window) Judy: What are you doing?!? Nick:Quick! Get in the car! Judy:(Gets in car)Where are we going? Nick: Out of here!!! They drive out of the city and out to the unknown... Nick:Where should we go ? Judy: Let's go get my parents.(worried expression)ohhhh,I hope their okay. Later.... Judy:There they are! They pull over and get out. Judy: Dad! Stu Hopps: Judy!(hugs her) Bonnie Hopps: We evacuated when the attack happened. Stu:Thank you for keeping her safe,Nick. Nick: No problem. They all got back in the car drove until... Judy: look a safehouse! The house is perfectly normal with a second floor for guests. Stu: Looks safe... They go upstairs and unpack their things. Nick: (takes out phone) what the-? there's Wi-Fi here! Bonnie: really!? Judy: Let's just go to bed. After picking rooms... Judy:(notices Peashooter) what a weird looking plant. Judy:(goes to sleep)ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ The next Day... Judy: Yawwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn....! Peashooter: Hi. Judy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peashooter:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Judy: what the heck are you!?!?! Peashooter: I'm a plant. you can talk?! Judy: you mean YOU can talk! Pea:............................ Judy:.......................... 20 MINUTES LATER Pea:............................ Judy:.......................... Pea:...wanna get something to eat? Judy:sure. DOWNSTAIRS Pea: so your saying humans were extinct?? Judy: I'm afriad so. Pea: so animals evoled?? Judy: (eats sandwhich)yep. Pea:Wow! Judy: aw, your so cute! :3 Pea: wanna see more cuteness? Judy:sure Pea: follow me! Judy: you have a pool? Pea: Yeah just to relax and stuff. 2 MINUTES LATER Pea: Here we are! Judy:(opens door) WHOA!!! Varity of plants are talking and playing in the Zen garden. Aquatic plants are playing in the water. Some mushrooms sleep while other mushrooms chat. Sunflower: Hey,Pea. Pea: Hey,sugar. Wallnut: Who's in the bunny costume? Judy: I'm real. Wallnut: waaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?! o_O Gatling pea: What is this thing. Pea: Humans were extinct and animals evoled. Wallnut:makes sense MEANWHILE Nick: there should be food around here somewhere. Bonnie: this is getting hopeless Stu: How are we going to find food in the middle of- Nick's phone rings Nick: let me this (answers phone) yello? Finick: Nick! where are you!?! Nick: Finick! your okay! Finick:Yeah but the city is doomed! some big headed undead freak renamed zootopia to zomtopia! I'm hiding in the van and I think they found me! Nick: Who did the undead get? Finick: Every One!!! They got the ottertons, chief bogo, weasleton and *krret* Gazelle! AH! They're *krrt* in! save *eerrttk* yourdself!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nick:(Hangs up) o_o Later Stu:Judy we're home! Judy: hi dad. Intensive Carrot and snow pea: Hello. Bonnie: WHAT IN TARNATION!?!?! Nick: What is that?!? Judy: Calm down they're harmless! Stu: Finally food!!(nibbles on Intensive Carrot) Intensive Carrot: OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Bonnie:Stuart!! Stu:Sorry. Zombies: The Zombehs... were coming! Judy and Nick: OH NO! O-O Bonnie: STU GET THE SHOTGUN!!! Stu: OH NO I FORGOT THE SHOTGUN! Pea: don't worry we got this! >:) The plants spring into action! Zombie: brainz Pea: ptoo! Zombie: (dies) bleeee....!!! Nick: whoa! you killed that zombie! Sunflower: zombies are plant's enemies 2 Waves Later Conehead: There's the meddling plant's base! Buckethead: Let's get their brains! Conehead: Joe!! Football zombie: Yo. Buckethead: Go get their brains! Conehead: Lazyhead Buckethead: Shut up and attack. Football: CHARGE!! Gatling pea: keep it up lads! Stu: What's that charging towards us? Snow pea: Football Zombie! Football: YA DA DA DA DA DA-(Trips) YIE! Football trips and flew across the lawn and bit the edge of Stu's ear before crashing on the wall and dying. Stu: OW! Tallnut: he's been bit! Judy: Dad! Stu: Don't worry I'm okay.. could I nibble on your head? Nick: He's definatly a zombie. l:l The commotion caught the plants off guard and the zombies shuffled in a horde of 30. Bonnie: look out! Wallnut:(being bitten) oh, that feels too relaxing. I'm weak! Judy: I never thought it would end this way! Nick: Judy, I- Zombie:(looks up) Mother of god! A BLUE PORTAL IS GROWING IN THE SKY, MAKING ZAPPING NOISES. Conehead: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! A STRANGE LOOKING RV COMES FROM THE PORTAL AND CRUSHES AND RUNS OVER ZOMBIES EXCEPT CONEHEAD AND BUCKETHEAD. Nick: What the-? Sunflower: YAY! he's here! he's here! Judy: huh-? Crazy Dave dramaticly comes out of the RV. Nick,Judy,and Bonnie:(GASP)! Crazy Dave: Hello, everybody!!! The plants:Crazy Dave(hugging him)!!! Crazy Dave: awww! (notices the animals) oh, look furries!! Judy: huh?! Bonnie: my lord... a human! Crazy Dave: err- I don't like being called that. Bonnie: Sorry Nick: WOW O-O Judy: what? (turns to Stu) uh-oh. Stu: (turning greenish, groans) brains.... Crazy Dave: Don't worry! I got this! Crazy Dave takes out a green bottle and Sprays it on Stu. Stu: (back to normal) Thank You! TO BE CONTINUE... Triava When Football zombie was charging to the lawn, he sang Heavy's song. Category:Crossover Fanfics